


Back In The Day - DVD Extra

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my version of Blink where Donna replaced Martha during Blink, she was transported back in 1969 to live with the Doctor in a tiny flat above a newspaper shop that happened to be owned by Wilfred Mott. This expands the scene in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/721494/chapters/1337821">Back In The Day</a> (in chapter 9) where the Doctor and Donna are finally able to consummate their 'marriage'; but you don't need to read that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In The Day - DVD Extra

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt:** Blink, but with Donna.  
>  **Warning:** this contains little else beyond consensual sex as Donna shares her knowledge with the Doctor  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own some working knowledge of what it was like in London in the 60s, and that’s as far as it goes.  
>  **A/N:** I was asked for the DVD extra for part nine, and I found it on my hard drive, so here it is.

From Part Nine:

“I love it when you take charge.” He beamed with excitement.

She stepped into his waiting embrace, and kissed him soundly. “In that case, let’s see if we can find out what else you didn’t know you could do,” she offered. “I plan to make this memorable for you.”

“I erm… I don’t know which way… how I should erm…” He looked pathetically at her for help.

“Then we shall explore several positions, and you can choose which one you like,” she answered. 

“What about you?” he wondered as she pushed him down onto the bed.

“It don’t matter this time about me,” she insisted as she made her way up his body, kissing every piece of bare skin as each undone button revealed more for her questing lips. “This one is all about you.”

“Oh Donna!” he groaned out passionately. 

It wouldn’t be the only time he would do so in the next hour or so. 

 

**DVD Extra**

 

He had such surprisingly soft skin, dusted with dark brown hairs in every place possible. Normally she would not have even contemplated doing this for a man during first contact, as it were, but they had already spent what many couples would class as quality time together. They’d been pretty close to consummating their relationship on a number of occasions. When you have an aroused male snuggled up against your back, wearing limited clothing, some people would have said it was inevitable. Lord knew she had wanted him to press forward and end their sensual misery.

Anyway, that was all in the past, and they had finally been granted their moment of fulfilment; and she fully intended that he be satisfied beyond his wildest dreams. 

“I can feel your thoughts as you do that,” he had gleefully declared as her lips kissed along the downy trail on his torso that led southwards. 

“All of them?” she wondered as she broke concentration.

“Well… it’s more of an emotional feedback,” he admitted; and then giggled. “I like it!”

“You might like this even more,” she suggested, and aimed for his exposed semi-erect shaft. 

It instantly burst into life, and he let out a strangled cry. His vocalisation altered when she pressed kisses along its length, and he went completely guttural when she flicked out her tongue to taste him. “Oh Donna!” he groaned. 

“Is that good?” she impishly asked. “Because you might like this too.” With that, she placed within her mouth as much of him as she could on her tongue, and lightly sucked.

“Oh Donna!” he moaned more loudly. 

He was panting when she let go, and smoothed her hands up his body. “That’s position number one that I promised to show you. I might need some help with the next one.”

“What sort of help?” he curiously wondered, raising his head to look at her.

She took hold of his hands and placed them on the hem of her nightdress. “”Help getting rid of this.” And then she raised her arms in invitation.

A broad grin appeared on his face as he began his task, peeling the garment slowly upwards to reveal her pale freckled flesh for his enjoyment. With a flourish, he tossed the nightdress onto the nearby chair. “Can I…?”

“Yes,” she agreed; feeling triumphant with his reaction. 

His hands landed on her hips and gently rubbed his thumbs across the soft flesh there as he gazed in wonder at her revealed naked body. He seemed so unsure about what he was allowed to do and was expected to do that Donna took pity on him. So she placed her hands upon his, and helped him slide them up the sides of her chest. Taking a deep breath for courage, she guided his hands to take possession of her breasts.

“Oh Donna,” he gasped out as he felt their weight and texture. The softness was what he had expected after accidentally fondling her in the night; but he had not anticipated unfettered access. The sensation of rolling the globes of flesh within his hands was extremely pleasant. Experimentally he passed his thumb over a nipple and found a reaction that fired his curiosity. Her breathing had changed, the nipple had hardened whilst increasing in size, and the aroma wafting over from Donna affected his arousal. Unable to resist, he lowered his head to taste her flesh; licking and sucking as he went. Taking her nipple within his mouth caused her to buck as the nub of flesh grew larger on his tongue. So he did the same to the other nipple, which reacted in exactly the same way, except Donna pushed her body towards him infinitesimally more. “Is that nice?” he asked.

“Yes,” she groaned out; so he continued to do so, hoping to elicit the reaction some more. 

He was not disappointed as sensual delight flooded his mind.

In fact she moved her body to kneel over him in order to completely straddle his hips, and proclaimed, “I’m going to show you another position now. One where you need to keep doing that until I tell you to try something else.”

“Okay,” he eagerly agreed, wondering what was coming next.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“Always,” he confirmed, more than glad when she took hold of his cock. She manoeuvred the head to press into the moist folds at the juncture of her legs as he watched with open interest. When she then slid her body down onto him, he cried out in shock, delight and surprise as an enticing warmth surrounded him. “Oh Donna!”

“That’s it, just follow my lead,” she encouraged his movements, which were completely involuntary on his part. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she began to rise and fall on him, forcing him to press deeper into her body, eliciting a quiver response within her that caused little moans of pleasure.

Something else he didn’t know his body could do.

“Can you…?” she gasped out.

And that’s when he found her taking hold of one his hands, grabbing the index finger and got him to rub a small nub of flesh just above where they were joined to stimulate her further. She kissed him then, a deep, hungry kiss that sucked on his tongue and, if it were even possible, drove him wilder. 

A tsunami with a physical magnitude he had never experienced before crashed over his body, making him cry out in fear before he realised that this was an intense pleasure, one that he was very happy to ride. As he yelled out he was aware that Donna was also crying out loudly and they had both emitted a wet substance that covered his lower region. “What was… that?” he stammered out breathlessly.

“Your first orgasm,” she told him proudly. “We came almost together.”

“I am so tired right now,” he dreamily stated as he gazed at her with love and adoration.

“That’s the real meaning of being fucked,” she explained, and giggled that she’d said such a word to him.

He couldn’t be angry; he just lay back on the bed, catching his breath. “Can we do that again?” he asked hopefully.

“Anytime that you like, Spaceman.” She smiled down at him. Poor thing! 

She giggled again when he drew her body down to lie next to him, and he snuggled into her embrace, placing small kisses on her face. “Good! Give me a minute or two.” After a short while, he thought to ask, “The way we normally fall asleep, is there any way of making love in that position?”

“Yes, it’s called spooning; good for when you’re pregnant, I’m told. Or were you thinking of doggy style?” she asked in return.

“I don’t know,” he answered innocently. “What’s the difference?”

“If you were ready I’d show…. Oh! You are ready again. Well, I suppose that explains that one,” she commented to herself. Turning her back to him, she lifted her leg, reached behind to take hold of his length and guided him to her entrance. 

He pushed in, and commented, “I’m not sure about this one. It’s a bit awkward. Can we try the dog one?”

She duly pulled away and knelt on all fours, and looked back at him coyly. “Same direction for you, different position for me.”

“Now that’s better,” he groaned out as he pressed in this time from behind. “Does this have any benefits?”

“Only for blokes who aren’t big enough to spoon properly. This one is universally liked by blokes, and can be a little painful for the woman, if she isn’t properly receptive,” she replied. “Are you ready to try another one yet?”

He puffed loudly and gave a strangled cry. “I’m not sure I can hold off,” he strained out as he pumped faster. 

“Amateurs,” she muttered fondly, unwilling to stop him from enjoying this. She let out her groan when he angled himself so that he managed to hit her G spot every time, and she joined him by cuming. “You are bloody good at this,” she told him when he collapsed onto her back. 

“I have a great teacher,” he complimented her in kind. “What else were you going to show me?”

“I’m going to slowly work my way to that one.” She pulled him back down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. “Do you know how sexy you are?” she whispered.

“I admit nothing, officer,” he retorted, and made her laugh. “I will say something though: I love you.”

She immediately kissed him passionately. “I love you, and I love your body.”

“Good, because my body seems to love you very much,” he giggled. 

As they kissed and caressed, Donna was astonished to feel his arousal pressing into her stomach again! Was he always capable of endless sex, or was this beginner’s luck? Keen to find out, she rolled them so that he was on top of her and settled between her legs. She rubbed her foot up his calf to start with and then gradually wrapped her leg around his hip; and did the same with the other leg.

“What are you up to?” he asked with delighted interest. 

“This is making sure you can’t escape from me,” she answered, giving in to an amorous groan when he slipped inside her with ease. “Welcome to the missionary position.”

“I take it that you like this one,” he observed, not really expecting an answer since Donna seemed too busy to talk as she bit at his neck, clawed her fingernails down his back and pressed his buttocks down onto her waiting flesh.

He couldn’t reach to caress her breasts like he had earlier, so he placed his hands down on the bed either side of her head, lifted up and pressed down into her as they undulated together. Ooh, she definitely liked that! And so did he, come to that.

“Oh Donna!” he cried out as another tsunami began to arise and his need to piston within her took over. 

She yelled out a wordless sound of enjoyment that egged him on.

“Oh Donna!” he continued to cry as he rode the wave; and it crashed, creating that glorious wetness again.

“Doctor, are you okay?” she asked when he went silent. 

“I am extremely okay, and so done!” he mumbled into her shoulder. 

She couldn’t resist asking, “Have you chosen a favourite position yet?”

“Yes, but I might have to come back to it tomorrow,” he uttered from his place buried in her neck.

“No problem,” she exclaimed with relief. 

It certainly took it out of you, all this sex.


End file.
